Too Late
by Ginpachi-sensei
Summary: They will only realized they treasured them when they lost it...


This`s gonna be my longest oneshot! It`s not really that long though. Sorry for the grammar mistakes because i`m sure there will be a lot. But at least you understand the story. I hope... Enjoy!

"Dai-chan! Hurry up or we`re gonna be late!"

"Urusai! You`re annoying!"

Yeah... this is a daily routine of two childhood friends, the pink haired girl will always fetch the dark blue haired boy. Not the other way around. And this is one of the reason why Aomine will never come late and Momoi will never can come early. Unless she ditch him.

"Thank God, we make it. if we`re late it will be your fault." Momoi glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Besides we`re never late." He stuck out his tongue playfully to the girl beside him.

The girl turned her face away, pouting. Aomine just shrugged it off and they walked silently just like that to the classroom.

And just like always, Aomine sleeping through all the lessons. Momoi`s effort to wake him up was useless. Aomine knew she was trying to wake him up though. He just too lazy too listened to her and to woke up. Beside, it`s not like she`s gonna stopped today. Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and so on will always be like this.

After school, they will go to the gym to attend basketball practice. Then, they will go home together. And just like always, Momoi will remind him of homework if they have some. It`s not like he`s gonna do it though. In the end, Momoi will always lend him her homework.

But today`s different.

"Dai-chan, today you can go home first. I have to go buy some things my mother asked me for. Bye! See you tomorrow! Don`t wake up late!" Momoi waved her hand while running.

He just stand there until he cannot see her anymore. Then he turned his back and started walk to his home. The moment he reach his home, he entered his room and took some Basketball Monthly. He`s not going to do his homework. And he read until midnight. And once again he`s not going tp sleep early so he can wake up tomorrow.

'She will always came and wake me up. Yeah, like always...' thought Aomine before he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, he wake up from his sleep from his sleep not by her voice.

"Daiki, wake up!"

"Shut up, Sat- mom? Where`s Satsuki?"

"She`s... she`s got into a... accident. Yesterday." His mom stuttered, trying to calm down and hold her tears. "But unfortunately she can`t be saved." And she broke to tears right after saying that.

"Huh? You`re joking right? This isn`t funny."

"She`s not, Aominecchi." Aomine turned to his opened door to found his whole team there. They were all wearing black clothes.

"This is not funny, Kise." He got off his bed. "Move. I`m gonna find her and tell her this isn`t funny."

"Aominecchi, i`m-" But Kise cannot continued his words. He broke down too seeing hid friend behaviour.

"Aomine-kun. We`re not joking." Kuroko tried to convinced him, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Tetsu."

"Daiki, change your clothes right now. We`re going to say our farewell to her." Akashi finally said something.

"Not you too, Akashi. This ain`t funny."

"Do i look like i`m joking?" He stared to him.

"Shut up! You`re all so annoying!" He ran out from his room, running as fast as he could to her house. He banged on her door loudly, shouting her name only to be greeted by silence. He keep doing that until he fell in front of his door. His teammate approached him after watching from afar.

"Ne, Aominecchi. Let`s go to Momoicchi, okay?" He held out his hand and smiled. Well, trying to smile.

Aomine hung his head down. He obeyed silently. On the way to their manager, no one said anything. No one can say anything.

Everyone already left, even Kiseki no Sedai, even her parents, except one. One boy. He walked closer to to the tomb with his hands on the pockets.

"Oi, Satsuki. Wake up. This is all a joke right? Who`s gonna wake me up tomorrow then? Who`s gonna wake me up at the lessons? Who will help me do my homework then? Who`s gonna be our manager? Oi, Satsuki... please. Don`t do this..." He fell on his knees and scream in agony.

Screaming her name.

Cannot accept the reality.

They only realized they treasured them when they lost it.

Aomine realized it too late.

But time cannot turned back.

And she will never came back.


End file.
